IDOLiSH7 Event
Introduction IDOLiSH7 has come to Tales of Link! This crossover features "Tales of" series characters dressed in IDOLiSH7 outfits that can be obtained from a new summon. Furthermore, there are tons of new gear, rewards to earn, and stages to partake in. New Units 4241.png|6* Eizen (True Awakening)|link=http://tales-of-link-japan.wikia.com/wiki/(Chouten_e_no_Nesshou)_Eizen 4242.png|6* Asbel (True Awakening)|link=http://tales-of-link-japan.wikia.com/wiki/(Fan_e_no_Eeru)_Asbel 1241.png|5* Eizen (Summon)|link=http://tales-of-link-japan.wikia.com/wiki/(Idol_no_Chouten_e)_Eizen 1242.png|5* Asbel (Summon)|link=http://tales-of-link-japan.wikia.com/wiki/(Idol_no_Chouten_e)_Asbel 1239.png|5* Keele (Summon)|link=http://tales-of-link-japan.wikia.com/wiki/(Idol_no_Chouten_e)_Keele 1240.png|5* Luke (Summon)|link=http://tales-of-link-japan.wikia.com/wiki/(Idol_no_Chouten_e)_Luke 1243.png|5* Jude (Rare drop from IDOLiSH7 Event)|link=http://tales-of-link-japan.wikia.com/wiki/(Idol_no_Chouten_e)_Jude 4243.png|6* Jude (True Awakening)|link=http://tales-of-link-japan.wikia.com/wiki/(7-tsu_no_Kagayaki)_Jude 1246.png|5* Nikaido Yamato (Event Reward)|link=http://tales-of-link-japan.wikia.com/wiki/(IDOLiSH7)_Nikaido_Yamato 1245.png|5* Kujo Tenn (Event Reward)|link=http://tales-of-link-japan.wikia.com/wiki/(TRIGGER)_Kujo_Tenn 1244.png|5* Yuki (Event Reward)|link=http://tales-of-link-japan.wikia.com/wiki/(Re:vale)_Yuki IdolGacha.png|IDOLiSH7 Summon Event The event starts off with a few story line quests in which players will receive free units of IDOLiSH7 characters and a copy of 5* Jude upon completion. After these story-line quests are complete, players will be able to participate in levels of varying difficulty in order to receive currency that can be redeemed in the exchange market for gear, hawks, rings and more. The number of tokens a player will receive will increase depending on difficulty. Characters summoned from the IDOLiSH7 gacha, Eizen, Asbel, Luke and Keele , will all receive an increased leader skill as well as a damage reduction for the duration of the event (Only for the event stages). They will all receive the new Leader Skill: 3.0x ATK/HP for all units, and reduce all damage by 30%. This effect does not apply for friend teams. Furthermore, Jude has a chance to appear on any of the difficulties, defeat him to obtain a 5* Jude. You must limit break him 6 times and receive his EX-Token from limited time contracts in order to achieve his true awakening. Easy Mode & Normal Mode Fairly straightforward, defeat the enemy and receive tokens. Rewards: 2x tokens (Easy mode), 3x tokens (Normal mode), or Jude Hard Mode This is where the special Idol leader-skills will start to come in handy. The enemy will do a preemptive attack upon you for massive amounts of damage as well as drain all your LC at the start of the fight. Players without the Idol leaders will need to bring teams consisting of leader skills with damage reduction, as well as units with as much HP stats as they can muster. If you manage to survive the initial attack, simply try to recover your HP as soon as possible. From this point on you just need to survive long enough. After enough turns has passed the boss will blow himself up. Rewards: 6x tokens or Jude Expert Mode The boss features the exact same set up as hard difficulty, however with a twist: you now have 15 turns to kill him. Delayers will be particularly handy in this fight. Delay him as much as possible while you build up enough LC to do a tile swap, plus some form of boost to kill him. Rewards: 8x tokens or Jude Goddess Mode Please see: Goddess Mode Guide Key Quest Everyday players will receive a key during their login that will allow them to enter an event key stage. It costs 5 stamina and the enemy has very little hp. The fight will drop 1 ticket, which can be used towards getting extra copies of the 3 IDOLiSH7 crossover units. Limited Contracts Rewards The following weapons can be obtained through the exchange market, please note that players will be given one of each upon completion of the first part of the event. Players can exchange for a total of 13 weapons of each type (18 tokens per gear) within the market, allowing for a maximum of 2 MLB UR++ gear of each type. Each gear will require a material to upgrade that can be obtained in the exchange market (12 tokens per upgrade material). To complete one MLB weapon it'll require 186 tokens. Category:Events